Parados
by QueenMercury
Summary: Akihito is a rare breed of human who was captured by slave traders after discovering his village was destroyed, The King of Movaria discovers his existence and uses him to seal the truce between a neighboring Kingdom by giving the King of Estaria a rare and exotic pleasure slave. Contains: Yaoi, possible mpreg
1. Chapter 1

My name is Akihito and I used to live in a village we are called Parados which means Magic, we are people who are in every way human aside from the fact that we have special yet beautiful tattoo/s on our body since birth there used to be many of our kind however when Movarians discovered us centuries ago they were enchanted by us.

For some reason we were desired by other's; at first men would come and they were captivated but then as word spread throughout Movaria and the next Kingdom Estaria about the discovery of such enchanting beauty the more would come and try to kidnap and rape women then some went for men.

A war struck between Kingdoms and it was brutal especially for us after the kidnappings and rape the war made our situation worse by fighting over our kind resulting with a heavy and significant lose for us.

We were put in the very middle of a disastrous war that didn't settle until only a decade ago due to an agreement between the new rulers of the two Kingdoms who both called for a truce however we had already lost over 80% already so we became extremely rare.

Since birth we are raised to protect ourselves and told to never come into contact with outsiders, we were never told until we reached a certain age but the outsiders that caught a Parados would sell them as a pleasure slave for a high price and ever since we became rare they were extra careful with how they handled us so not to lower the value.

The Parados have a very special ability that the others do not know of; we are capable of adapting to our environment and healing rather quickly. If the temperature dropped or rose our bodies would change to the right temperature in order to keep safe and out of harm's way, they only way it was possible to know what our bodies do was to watch the tattoo glow that means our power has activated. We are capable of surviving no matter what the circumstances.

…

Our tiny village was just raided after being discovered by slave traders, they snuck into our camp and hid throughout the area in order to attack at the right time so as to catch all of us. I was out gathering fruits and berries through the forest for at least 3 hours and by the time I came back I saw the entire camp ruined and everyone was gone.

As I got closer to investigate I didn't notice there was a few men still there rummaging through valuables, and when I got too close they had noticed me and I ran dropping my basket in the process as they chased after me.

Now I am running for my life running away into the forest as fast as I can, I heard rustling in the bushes that I am passing and I noticed too late my foot landed on a trap and my body was pulled by my leg and so I am now hanging upside down from a tree.

Movaria men came into view cheering and congratulating each other they looked like gruff, rough men they were definitely slave traders. The cut me down and locked me up inside a cold iron cage on the back of a cart, I stared through the thick iron bars sitting in silence as they packed their equipment and left for the Kingdom.


	2. Chapter 2

I had asked the men about the rest of my village and apparently they had gotten take away earlier and they just stuck around to search for anything valuable.

I had fallen asleep on the way but when I was asleep they had chained my wrists and ankles immobilizing me. I had woken up before we arrived at the city however the slave traders draped a huge piece cloth over the cage must be for the auctions I had heard about where they hide the selling product until the auction.

I could not see anything however I could hear loud voices and sounds of bustling city filled with people. I was nervous and scared of what was to become of me until they stopped in a quieter and darker place.

The removed the cloth and unlocked the cage forcing me out by pulling roughly on the chains that bind me, I was barefoot and practically half naked however my back was completely covered in order to hide the tattoos we refuse to show to the public only in private we feel safe showing them.

They shoved me inside a building passing numerous shady men who just observed, we reached a sealed off room with body guards standing outside the doors they talked to the guards and the doors opened allowing us to proceed.

"What do you want this time? I have already received many Parados today" An intimidating man spoke with a stern voice which screamed authority however he stood with his back to us looking through files, he wore a very beautiful robe and his hair with long and black despite being a man he appeared slightly feminine as he turned to face us.

"Fei Long Sama we just caught this one and he is feisty he'll catch a very high price especially with his looks" He explains pointing to my hair, face and body.

Fei Long places the files down and walks up to me examining my body up and down and all I could do was glare when he looked into my eyes he let out a light chuckle and grinned.

"Your right good job finding him, here's your pay" He motioned a 'come here' to one of his men behind him and he brought a heavy bag of gold coins passing it to the men.

The men quickly left after bowing, Fei Long grabs a key the man had given him before they all left and unlocked my chains freeing my limbs, he then lifted my wrists examining them for a few seconds and then he pulled me over to his desk as a servant handed him a lotion.

He caressed my hand as he gently applied to lotion onto the sore markings the iron cuffs left though I didn't need that but it was nice he still applied it himself for me.

"Yoh have him washed up and wear suitable attire I have finally found the last piece I need for my plan" he called out to the servant before and motioned for me to follow him.

I followed him into a servants bathing house which is what the servant told me, He removed what little amount of clothes I had on baring my naked body. The man ushered me into the hot water which looked terrifying since our kind bath in rivers or ponds which is always cold, it looked like I was going to cook myself in a giant pot; the entire room was filled with steam from the water but Yoh insisted I was going to fine.

He was right I wasn't being cooked but it also felt really nice and relaxing, Yoh was being me scrubbing my body like no tomorrow and it hurt but I could tell he was also focusing on my tattoo.

You can touch it if you want it doesn't hurt or anything…" I gestured

He seemed a bit surprised but then pondering he placed a hand on top and rubbed it slightly as if to check if it was real.

"They looked even prettier than I imagined them to be…. I never saw a Parados before Fei Long Sama insisted I was never to handle the auctions" He explained

"Are we really that rare" I asked curiously

"Yes extremely rare especially for someone who has beauty like yours even for a man you would probably be the most highest auction pleasure slave…" he trailed off

"What the hell that doesn't make me happy…" I complained


	3. Chapter 3

After being scrubbed clean Yoh dressed me in a long robe which seemed rather pretty but not expensive Yoh said it is used just after a bath and to sleep in because it is rather thick but that means there is nothing underneath.

Yoh took me to Fei Long's chamber afterwards when we reached the door Fei Long answered looking seductive actually and wearing a very expensive robe similar to mine so he must be ready for bed.

"You may leave us now" he gestured to Yoh

I walked into his chamber nervously looking around observing all the trinkets and materials I have never seen before until 2 arms wrapped around my waist from behind and my back pressed against something warm I lift my head to see Fei Long staring intently down at me.

"What are you doing?" I asked nervously

He smirked at my expression which was confusion

"I unfortunately cannot fuck you nor touch you because that would ruin everything, however I am planning on having you sleep with me very…. Intimately…." He explained

My face burned a bright red and I looked away from the pervert and I tried to pry my body free from his grasp but he only gripped tighter causing my efforts to be in vain. He then loosened his grip but quickly moved one arm behind my knees and lifted my body up as if it was air and proceeded to carry me to the oversized bed which screamed comfort.

He plopped me onto the soft silky sheets and practically lost myself in them they were so soft I ended up rubbing my face against the silkiness forgetting about where I am and what was happening.

Fei Long chuckled at my childishness

"You look so sweet and innocent you shouldn't do that because you'll send every man wild…" I glared at the man who climbed on top and loomed over my body.

"and those eyes they will drive any man crazy with burning desire to dominate your very existence I can barely hold myself back already so be very careful" I warned

His speech kinda scared me but I couldn't let it show then Fei Long just plops his body next to mine and wraps his arms around my waist again pulling me into him…

"I will only be spending one night with you it is unfortunate but I can only do this with you however you will need to get used to this sensation quickly because the man I plan to give you to might not be able to hold himself back with you…" he trailed off as I could hear his breathing even out.

I felt a little uncomfortable at first but its strange that I ended up in this bed with Fei Long after all it was only this morning that I was captured and dragged to Movaria and now I am in bed with….. wait a second…. Movaria's King is a young man whose name is…. "… ….. _Fei… Long_ …" I whispered

I lay there in shock that I am sleeping with the King of Movaria and it took me this fucking long to realise that, I am the biggest idiot.


	4. Chapter 4

My body felt quite heavy as I opened my eyes I found myself in the arms of the Movaria Kingdoms King, my body went stiff as I remembered I slept with the King though I was glad nothing happened but I was still nervous.

"hmm… Akihito your awake…." Fie Long mumbled falling back to sleep as he pulled me closer into his embrace his arms still wrapped around my waist all throughout the night.

I was unable to move so I just decided to wait it out until he would actually wake up…

…

Yoh had eventually forced Fei Long out of bed and took me away to 'prepare' me he had me eat hot steamed rice for breakfast which tasted amazing. Afterwards he took me into a small room had me dress in fresher robes and gave me things they called boots that go on your feet.

After getting dressed yoh lead me outside the dark building…

"Yoh why is it that Fei Long is the King but he spent the night here in such a rundown building?" I asked curiously

"Fei Long Sama only spent the night because you were here and he could not take you back to his palace unless you actually belonged to him; he was also worried that his men would have tried to rape you or beat you and he couldn't allow that to happen to a high value Parados, his plans would be ruined" He explained

"Plans?" I asked confused

"He plans to give you away to the King in Estaria to seal the truce agreement and further their alliance"

So that means I'll belong to a King of Estaria but my village was at least a few days away from the border so I have never actually seen an Estaria citizen before, I am a pleasure slave to a King that doesn't make me feel better.

"Whats their King like?" I had to know otherwise I would just get stressed out

"He is a very respectable and reasonable man, many women and…. men…. have only been able to admire him from afar; there are very few who can get close to him also from what I have heard he has no pleasure slaves just like Fei Long" He answered

"I didn't know that I figured because they are royalty they would have a harem full of pleasure slaves" I spoke

"No its because they are royalty they deserve more respect than anyone and not just anyone can please them so they must choose a partner carefully even for a slave" Yoh explained

"But then why am I going to be given to this King if he needs to choose carefully about who he sleeps with?" I asked confusion in my voice

"Because Fei Long Sama believes you are worthy enough to be with him and I suppose I also believe that too…" He ended the discussion and I didn't know what else to talk about so we remained quiet even when he walked me to the carriage.

Yoh opened the carriage door for me and I see Fei Long waiting for me already inside looking quite comfortable, he sat with his leg crossed over the other and his chin resting on his fist as he leaned his body against the arm rest staring at me intently.

Yoh climbed inside after me and the carriage took off, I kept my gaze on my lap and I would casually glance at Fei Long every now and again, he must have noticed my gaze and spoke breaking the silence.

"There is no reason to be scared the man is a reasonable King who is not selfish and greedy but he does not let anyone touch his things, he may be intimidating but you will grow to acknowledge the true human being he really is, so do not worry but I must warn you he may get rough…" He spoke nonchalantly yet he tried to hide a grin on his face.

Kings must be very strange and different from normal humans then….


	5. Chapter 5

During the ride it was absolutely boring and I couldn't understand how people can actually just sit in the one spot for so long it had only been an hour and my legs were getting fidgety, I'm usually running around doing something not just sitting around waiting.

As I sat there deep in thought about what my 'new master' is like when I felt a hand lightly grasped my thigh snapping me out of my thought I look down at my leg and my eyes followed the arm to the owner, my eyes locked with Fei Long who had a smirk plastered on his lips.

"What are you doing?" I asked raising my eyebrow in confusion.

"I'm just savouring your presence before I have to give you away" He answered his expression unwavered.

"Huh… Why?" I had no idea how the normal human minds think but they must be weird because this man has been constantly been touchy feely with me.

"You have no clue as to how much damage your body could do just for being in public" Fei Long looked away staring out the carriage window while he moved his hand towards the inner part and caressed it gently.

The feeling of his hands on my inner thigh made me nervous but I knew there was no point in fighting him so I just ignored it but it made me feel weird inside.

Despite Fei Long's hand still on my inner thigh I was too bored and my body was fidgety so I turned most of my body to face Yoh and he helped pass the time by informing me of all the many differences between my kind and theirs.

…..

We finally arrived in the neighbouring Kingdom of Estaria though it was dark the streets were still filled with people and lights dazzled lighting up the dark night. I tried to repress my desire to fling my body over Fei Long and at the window to look at all the different things and wonders in a strange culture compared to my own, I wasn't able to look around Movaria so this all so new to me.

I could see the Palace and it was enormous, I couldn't tear my eyes away from the beauty however then the realisation hit me the man who lives in that Palace is my Master but I don't even know if the King wants me; what if he refuse to take me as Fei Long's gift then what happens to me.

When the carriage pulled up to the giant metal fancy gate one of the guards talked with one of Fei long's men for a few seconds until the guard gave a signal and the gates opened up allowing the carriage through.

They stopped the carriage at the front of the Palace and a few guards guided them through the entrance doors and throughout the Palace, I hid myself behind Fei Long feeling a little scared of the guards.

I must happen to trust Yoh and Fei Long to a certain point even though they are minutes away from selling me to be used as a pleasure slave these two are the only humans I actually know I couldn't help but place all my trust in them.

The castle had hundreds of oil candles lighting up the dark quiet Palace, I was in an unfamiliar place and I felt my chest tighten as the guard lead us up the many flight of stairs and the closer we got the destination the more scared and nervous I would get.

I didn't notice my hand unconsciously reached for Fei Long's sleeve as we continued walking further into the dark castle, when we reached possibly the 3rd floor the guards talked with Fei Long about something but I was too wrapped up in my own nervous mind I wasn't listening.

When they stopped talking the guards left us to go back to their post's and Yoh placed a hand on top of mine which had a tight grip on Fei Long, I noticed how tight I held his robe and I gently let go; Yoh opened a door next to us and guided me to a couch.

"Akihito I need to you to sit quietly for now while Fei Long proceeds with his original business with the Estaria King, you are to wait for them… understand?" Yoh informed me

I gave a slight nod hiding the hesitance in my actions and he left the room closing the door behind him, leaving me all on my own in a quiet room in a strange place.

I was rather tired considering it is night time and in my village this is the time most go to sleep if they are not out on patrol keeping invaders away, even though this room has a fireplace lighting and warming up the entire room if just made me feel comfortable. I could feel my consciousness slowly fading so I lay down on the couch with my head landing on soft cushions and slowly the darkness took over.


	6. Chapter 6

**Fei Long Pov**

I sat in a study on the opposite side of the desk talking with the King of Estaria Asami Ryuichi while Yoh is stationed to wait outside the room, he seems a little surprised to see me especially so late at night.

"Why are you here Fei Long?" a very stern voice demanded

"I am here because I wish to solidify our agreement of truce between our 2 Kingdoms" I stated with a smirk on my lips, he raised an eyebrow to this statement.

"Oh… and how do you plan to do that, surely you must have something up your sleeve for you to come here personally knowing the dangers that would entail" I could tell he was rather interested in my actions however I'm sure the alliance will be complete after he receives my gift.

"I have brought a gift… one that you cannot possibly refuse" I grinned

"A gift? It's not something stupid is it?" he boldly asked

"You will appreciate it, it was rather difficult finding such a rare treasure and I knew I had to give it to you but it was most difficult trying to keep my hands off it…" I could see the annoyance and curiosity in his expression.

"Just tell me already!" Asami demanded patience wearing off.

"Actually it's better to show you I brought it with me and I am keeping it in another room, come you don't want to wait" I ushered Asami along exiting his study room and having him follow me to the room Akihito was in.

I opened the door and walked in to find the gift sound asleep on the couch with a peaceful expression on his face, Asami noticed the boy and pointed at him whispering….

"Is that the gift?"

I nodded and walked over to the sleeping Akihito with Asami behind me watching the boy curiously, I went to gently shake him awake until Asami quickly grabbed my arm stopping me from touching Akihito he then placed a finger over his lips gesturing to let him sleep.

We walked to the further end of the room away from the Parados to talk about the deal.

"I'll take your gift and the deal is sealed is there anything else?" he asked

"No everything is fine and please don't do anything to scare the poor kid"

Asami just gave me a very smug smirk as an answer.

We signed the agreement to finally settle the alliance before I left with Yoh to go stay the night in one of his guestrooms it's a good thing I have been here many times I know where everything is. By the morning I will have left to go back to my Kingdom.

 **Akihito Pov**

My body felt like it was wrapped in a soft material enveloping me, I opened my eyes staring up at the ceiling was a completely different style and then I remembered last night I quickly lifted my chest sitting upright, I looked around the room and everything seemed extravagant yet not too over the top the room seemed comforting.

The walls had a crème colour allowing the sunlight pouring through the windows to light up the whole room, the big wardrobe and bed side tabled are a dark wood colour with gold legs and handles.

I must have slept throughout the entire night so does that mean I was accepted or what….. I heard a 'click' of a door open and I swung my head at the direction of the noise to see a tall man with black hair combed back and he was wearing a black suit with a grey vest.

I stared at the stranger dumb founded how could a man that looks like that possibly exist he seems too perfect, he gave off a sexy, intimidating and respect vibe my heart felt like it was fluttering in my chest that has never happened before.

"You're finally awake" he spoke in stern but nonchalant voice as he made his way over to towards me and sat next to me on the bed.

"I have made a deal with Fei Long…" that name caught my attention "your body now belongs to me, understand?"

I nodded looking away ashamed for being a possession.

I ripped away the silk sheets from me revealing my naked body to him

"AH!" I squealed covering my lower bit with my hands, I didn't know I had no clothes on I felt my cheeks burn a deep red I felt so embarrassed.

The man removed my hands a little roughly before speaking.

"I am Asami Ryuichi and I am your master, you will do everything I tell you to do otherwise you will be punished for disobedience" this man was intimidating but he is my master so I will try to please him until I figure out how to escape.

"Y..yes..Master…" I answered

"What is your name?" his voice had just slightly softened a Parados has heightened senses though they aren't a big thing they just come in handy at times.

"Takaba… Takaba Akihito" I being polite and I think I did it right.

"Where are you from?"

"A small village a day's travel from Movaria Kingdom which went undiscovered by humans until just recently" his expression changed into a softer one for a brief second before reverting to his stoic face.

"Fei Long told me you are a rare treasure, your appearance is the type to attract all sorts of men but was there something else?"

"Um… Master I am a Parados…" his eyes widened at the name was examining my body with his eyes I quickly realised what he was doing.

I shifted my body to face away from him and show my back to him, I waited for something to happen but then I felt a warm gentle hand press against my back I stiffened at the touch not sure how to react. Master then caressed my back tracing the lines of my tattoo with his other hand causing shivers down my spine.


	7. Chapter 7

I have been awake for at least 3 hours and so far I have learned that Master is a well-respected person I can tell just from his men who guard him the way they look at him is pure respect and loyalty. Turns out master carried my sleeping body to a small guestroom last night and after our meeting he had brought me new clothes to wear.

However the clothes didn't seem to cover much of my body as he only gave me an oversized white long sleeved shirt which was loose at the chest, though the shirt just barely reached my thighs.

Master was waiting for me to put the shirt and then he outstretched his hand holding a piece of clothing but I just stared at it tilting my head confused.

"Come here…. I'll help you" he must have noticed my confusion.

"Hentai!" I yelled

Master widened his eyes, I expected punishment but instead he smirked and motioned for me to come closer, I obeyed feeling completely embarrassed but I must learn to not care anymore.

He stretched the clothing with both of his hands and I could see 2 big holes in them I finally realised what to do so I lifted my leg into one hole before the other leg and Master carefully pulled them up over my thighs and then over my lower region.

When he pulled his hands away the material felt even tighter than I thought, my groin and my ass was being squeezed to the point that my bulge was sticking out thank god I have this shirt to hide the obvious bulge.

One of his guards called Kirishima informed me of my duties;

I am to always be by his side unless he orders me not to.

Always be prepared for sexual acts.

Never allow another man to touch you.

My eyes must always be focused on Asami Sama

And I will pleasure him obviously

I followed master around the castle ignoring the guards who gave me weird looks as their eyes stared at my bare legs, I stood next to master in his study awaiting for any orders or anything not boring until Kirishima knocked on their door to alert us of his presence; Asami answered him to come in.

Kirishima pushed a trolley inside the room towards the balcony setting down the plates of many different foods onto the small table with a tea set and then he left. Master got up from his desk and I followed him to the small table of food. I stood a few feet away as he sat down but then he looked at me.

"Aren't you going to sit and enjoy the meal with me?" he asked

"Eh.. b-but I am a pl-pleasure slave I heard that I cannot eat with my master" I answered stuttering a few words.

His expression turned stern and asked

"are you disobeying me?" I felt a little scared

"N-no Master…" I sat at the opposite seat to him and staring at the food.

"Have you ever seen these foods?"

"I have no idea what I am looking at, master"

I picked up a fork and stabbed a soft spongy thing which looked too pretty to eat, he lifted the fork towards me and I leaned my body forward opening my mouth shutting on the fork trapping the food inside and slowly pulled away.

 **Asami Pov**

Akihito's behaving different than most slaves he isnt as depressed as most would be in his position, he called me a hentai this morning and I have noticed all of my guards have been watching him intently with lust in their eyes.

I wanted to humiliate the boy but he didn't act the same way others do he just accepted his fate, I forgot this boy is a Parados and they live near forests so he is probably used to not wearing much. Fei Long didn't inform me that this boy is a Parados I accepted him as the gift because when I first laid eyes on him he seemed different than everyone.

Akihito has a different kind of beauty I can understand why Fei Long called him a rare treasure, I am already enchanted by him but even though I wish to ravish him I don't want to hurt him I'll have to be gentle however I was thinking of waiting a few days before I fuck him but with the clothes I gave him seem to be pushing my desire.

He acts reserved and nervous I want to remove his shell to reveal the true Akihito. His body sends sexy pheromones to which attract most men and the way he acts is cute. When I feed him a small piece of strawberry cake his pheromone levels must have risen because I was tempted to kiss him right then.

I continued to feed Akihito I just couldn't stop watching him being so cute.

…

We just had dinner in the big dining hall usually I eat alone but I had him eat with me, he observed me using a fork, knife and spoon so he could learn how to eat on his own with picking up foods with his hands.

Afterwards I had him follow me to my bed chamber I undressed myself completely naked and he stood there watching me his face turning red and tried to look away as he played with his fingers, I walked closer to him and he kept stealing glances at my cock.

I gently lifted his chin and closed the distance between us by kissing him, his soft lips trembling from nervousness I moved my other hand to his back caressing his spine I pulled his body closer and I felt him flinch as our 2 groins touched.

I lightly brushed my tongue on his lips waiting for permission and then he parted his lips, I slid my tongue inside feeling him flinch again at the unknown sensation, my tongue wrestled with his for dominance but I quickly won his body admitting defeat.

I could feel his bulge growing underneath the torturous underwear as it tightened on him he winced in pain. I pulled my lips away and lifted his body up, Akihito was startled he linked his legs around my waist and his arms around my neck.

I carried him towards the bed and threw our linked bodies on top of the silk sheets with a thud, Akihito stared at me with is blue eyes and I just lost myself in them I never noticed until know just how beautiful he is.


	8. Chapter 8

_Continuation of the first night together….._

 **Asami Pov**

I stared into his eyes that were filled with a wanting, I pried his limbs off me and looked down at his crotch to see it about to explode I ripped the clothing off him and he breathed a sigh of relief and his cock burst out, it must be his first time with a man or with anyone he cock was leaking precum already.

I gently stroked his hardened cock receiving a few gasps and his hips lifted off the bed until I stopped and he collapsed back down, I reached over to the bedside table drawer and pulled out a small vile of lube.

Akihito looked at the bottle confused but made no question, I pulled the cork out off the top and dribbled some onto my fingers. I rubbed my fingers together to make sure there was enough lubrication and I placed a finger at his entrance causing Akihito to jolt up

"W-what are you doing?" he asked obviously startled

"This is how men have sex…" his face just screamed panic I had to calm his nerves.

"Shush it will only hurt for a bit and before long you will also feel pleasure" I reassured and that seemed to help.

I gently pushed a finger inside and he gasped loudly his ass muscles tightened but I kept saying relaxing words to calm him. I started thrusting my finger in and out and when I didn't hear any protest I added another finger and a minute later another.

I was thrusting 3 fingers in his hole and I could tell he was getting aroused when I thought he was ready I removed my fingers and Akihito looked down at me with a longing in his gaze. I sat upright a smothered more lubrication on my shaft ensuring it won't be a long and painful process.

I probed his entrance and carefully pushed my cock inside, Akihito groaned but I could tell he was doing his best to relax for me; I could his muscles clamping down on me until I was fully inside.

Akihito was trying to control his breathing while I felt his muscles stretching to my size and when they relaxed enough, I thrusted slowly keeping the same pace for a few minutes until I Akihito started moaning.

I quickened my pace thrusting faster as Akihito gasped for air it wasn't long until he tried to speak something between the gasps.

"M-ma-master…. P-please fuck m-me HARDER!" He screamed the last word because when I heard him the other words I mind was blank and I had already started fucking him harder.

I pounded harder into him massaging his insides and his spot, his voice grew louder the harder I thrusted I know that the guards could hear him and I hope they will take it as a sign to never touch him but it may back fire and they might desire him even more.

I could feel we were both close to the edge, Akihito screamed as he hit his climax covering his abdomen and I would have lasted longer if he didn't orgasm but his muscles tightened clamping down on me causing me to orgasm spilling my cum into his hole.

Akihito blacked out afterwards I must have been too hard on him but I don't regret it.


	9. Chapter 9

**Akihito Pov**

I opened my eyes to find myself in master bed chamber when I tried to get up an intense pain overtook me I slammed my body back down on the soft bed, My ass was killing me so this what happens after sex.

 _ **A week later …**_

I have memorised the whole layout of the Palace and for some reason master has removed the rule where I have to follow him and such so he has allowed me to walk around the castle as I please but with caution as to not break anything.

The only thing I liked doing in such a boring place was playing in the garden it's a good thing master allowed me to wear clothes, tight black pants with knee high boots, an open white loose shirt which felt rather comfortable.

I would sit outside and play with the small creatures that would come out of hiding just to play with me, squirrels, birds, lizards and sometimes stray cats. I always had a connection with animals they were just so easy for me to communicate with.

I laid down on the green grass looking up at the bright blue sky as the animals curled up around me getting comfortable, I was in deep thought thinking about master; every night we have sex and some nights multiple times.

The sex is great I always feel good but something is missing like connection….oh it's the heart connection the elders talked about your heart should be in it to be completely mated. I let out a sigh I think I may be feeling that way towards master but I am his pleasure slave he won't feel that way about me.

I felt rather hurt at that thought.

 **Asami Pov**

Lately my feelings for Akihito have been getting stronger each day but I shouldn't allow that to happen I need to suppress them, though that is easier said than done I know the boy is feeling similar towards me as well.

But I am a King I have to continue the Lineage by producing an heir which means I will have to marry a woman, I don't actually think I can do something that would hurt Akihito he has changed me before he came into my life I hardly ever ate and never bothered sleeping all that much because I would just continue doing my work in my study.

Watching him discover many new things about our different culture is amusing and cute; I have seen him outside playing with wild animals. They seem to trust him and they sleep with him as he lies down on the grass.

 **3 Months later**

Akihito has been acting strange as if he is hiding something from me; he is always awake before me locked in the bathroom sometimes before the sun rises I can hear him vomiting everything in his stomach, he even fainted once but he brushed it off from not getting enough sleep etc.

He has been eating 4x the normal amount but the food he eats are a strange combination I have even caught him in the middle of night sneaking into the kitchen munching on just celery like it was no big deal.

I sent for the Royal doctor to check up on him today, the guards brought him to my bed chambers where Akihito has been sleeping for the last hour, I had to force him in to rest because of his moody behaviour I need him to calm down.

I opened the door allowing the doctor inside I gently shook Akihito awake.

"Akihito the doctor is here he needs to check your health…" I claimed

I helped him sit up pulling the blankets away from him revealing his body just barely covered by a long sleeved shirt.

"What are his symptoms?"

"Mood swings, heightened appetite, constant vomiting in the early hours…" the doctor looked surprised hearing these symptoms and then turned towards Akihito bending down before him.

"I'm just going to check your heart beat" Akihito nodded

He placed a stethoscope to Akihito's chest for a few seconds before moving it around and then asked him to lie on his back, Akihito did as told. The stethoscope placed on his abdomen which I found to be odd but continued observing while Akihito was just watching curious as to what he was doing to him.

The doctor frowned as he listened before removing the stethoscope and turned his head to face Akihito and asked him.

"Boy… are you a Parados?" Why would he ask that, how could he know.

Akihito nodded and the doctor walked up to me

"He is pregnant….. my King" he calmly spoke.

I was in shock and I immediately turned my head to look at Akihito was in shock but also looked terrified as his eyes locked onto mine.

"Thank you doctor" he nodded already aware of not to speak of such an important matter to the public.


	10. Chapter 10

Master sat down beside me on the bed he placed a hand over mine.

"Akihito did you know?" he asked

"I was beginning to think it but I wasn't sure…. I'm so sorry master I should have told you this could happen to me" I sobbed the tears started falling.

Master hates me now, he is mad at me for not telling him; I thought the only way to get a male pregnancy is through both bodies connected emotionally and physically so why did this happen.

I felt master's weight lift off from the bed and I heard him leave the room closing the door behind him. I hear whispers just outside but I was unable to make out the words over my cries, I heard feet running away and I waited in the room for about 5 minutes before the feet came running back and the voices were talking again.

The door opened I look up with my bloodshot eyes as Master came back walking towards me.

Master bent down and extended his hand to me, I took it with hesitation and he pulled me up scooping my body into his arms princess style. I carried me upstairs and entered a beautiful room most likely used for a special guest, he carried me over to glass doors which opened up to a small balcony overlooking the entire Kingdom.

Master gently lowered me allowing me to stand on my own; I gripped the rail carefully fearing I would fall. Master placed his hand over mine and pulled it towards him turning me to face him.

"Akihito... the very moment I saw you I was already entranced, every morning I wake up to you sleeping by my side; I wish for your smile every day" His eyes stare deeply into mine. My heart fluttered at his words.

"master…" I quietly spoke

"I have been in love with you since the moment I first laid eyes on you, I refused to accept that I was in love with you but I couldn't fight it I knew I had to marry a woman to create an heir and yet the man I love has that ability." My chest tightened as he said 'love', the man I love also loves me back.

Master pulled his other hand out from his pocket and held it out to him opening his palm to reveal a gold band with a sapphire gem. "Akihito will you become my queen" he asked his voice hinted a bit of worry but I was speechless.

My lips formed into a wide smile and threw myself at him clashing our lips together. After parting our lips I whispered

"Yes"


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hey guys thank you all for following, I have been trying to write a couple chapters a day before I lose my motivation. Though I have been thinking about this couple all the time lately that I actually dreamt about them, Asami took Akihito on a date (real time) the entire day and at the end he paid a bunch of teenagers to help with his last one so he could be all alone with him.**_

Asami seemed happier than before ever since I accepted his proposal he never seemed like the type of man to be romantic either way no matter what he does he always gives me butterflies in my stomach.

The whole Palace knew about me becoming his courtesan and they were running like mad preparing everything for a big Palace ball to announce the engagement, The doctor said I was a about 2 months along but it's a good thing there is not much of a bump and unless they knew no one could see it.

I was wearing the same clothes as usual my tight black pants, knee high boots and loose white shirt walking in to Asami's study I sat with him on the opposite side of his desk in silence before he spoke

"Akihito how many midwives do you think we will need?" What?

"What is a midwife?"

He looked up at me remembering I come from a different culture.

"They look after the baby for you" he answered

"You mean they babysit them?"

"No they wash, feed, clothe, play and put the baby to sleep…"

"So what would I do?"

"You continue with being my queen"

"Wait so you want me to give my child to some woman just because I will be queen?"

"That's would all royalty and nobility do they need to keep up appearances"

"Why? Do parents not love their children? I don't want anyone taking my role as a mother!"

Asami stared at me with wide eyes unable to answer me. I stood up and walked out I stomped down to our bed chambers and went to sleep.

"Akihito…Akihito….wake up" a soft whisper

I turned over opening my eyes to see Asami sitting on the edge of the bed with a sorry look in his eyes.

"What?" I grumbled still upset

"I'm sorry, I had no idea what I was thinking saying that to you"

"It's always been like that to raise children in rich homes, we are never given any love from our parents yet we respected them" I listened to him

"I always thought I would never be like them and yet I just tried to, I will not hire any midwives I wish to raise our child together…." He stopped and stared at me waiting for forgiveness.

"Asami… I will give you enough love to make up for the one you never had" I smiled having already forgiven him.

He leant down and kissed me.

….

It was the night of the ball and Asami had prepared the maids to dress me appropriately, I wasn't mad or anything just confused as to why he wants me to wear it but then I forget how perverted he is…

I am wearing a dress and it is not comfortable thank god the maids didn't put the corset on I think it would have crushed my ribs, the dress was a light sky blue with white lace at the ends, and white rose patterns around the chest. I am not going to lie it was beautiful but it feels weird because it's wide, I have a metal cage underneath to hold the dress up.

The maids had placed a wig on my head to make me appear female, when I asked the maid had been ordered by Asami because the Kingdom wouldn't take it too well with you being male. The wig was the same blonde and it was long half the hair was pinned up with pin ornaments that dangled, and the bottom half was curled hanging down around my lower back.

The shoes were the same sky blue with heels. I had been practicing for days to make sure I didn't stumble of course I just found out why they made me practice.

Kirishima guided me to the door which I knew was the entrance to the ball but it's at the top of the stairs and everyone comes from the other door, I could hear the music playing and the chatter from the women.

The music stopped and the voices hushed then the door swung open revealing the bright ball room, I swiftly walked to the top of the stairs and glanced around looking for Asami and then there is was standing at the bottom of the stairs staring back at me with a big grin.

My eyes light up at the sight of him and I couldn't hold back the smile I tried to remember to slowly step down the stairs, I got closer and closer and when I reached the last step Asami held out his hand, I gladly took it and he manoeuvred me to the middle of the floor.

I place my hand in his and the other on his shoulder while his other was placed on my waist, the music started and Asami lead the dance. We swayed to the sides twirling around and around in circles and it wasn't long before another couple joined in and then another within minutes everyone was dancing.

Asami stopped the dance believing we had enough and he lead me towards his throne, as Asami sat at his throne and me to his side Kirishima called for everyone's attention.

"Ladies and Gentlemen the king would like to thank everyone for attending the ball which represents a special event for the King" he turned sideways gathering the attention towards us causing Asami to stand and take my hand.

"King Ryuichi of Estaria is engaged to Takaba Aki of the Parados clan" most clapped while half the women clicked their tongue in response, I could feel their glares digging into me but I ignored it I was too happy to be bothered by them.


	12. Chapter 12

A week after the ball I was getting ready for my wedding, once again I had to wear a white dress which was beautiful and the wig as well however this day made me feel even happier I could have sworn I was glowing from happiness.

I was walking down the aisle towards where Asami stands in his royal suit, I now stand together before their holy god, even though my kind do not believe in god his people do. We both stand in front of each other staring into the other's eyes as we said our vows.

At the end the priest spoke the words we both wanted to hear

"I pronounce that they be man and wife together, in the name of the Holy father" we are finally married, together forever.

….

That night we couldn't wait to have the amazing wedding night I have heard so much about, Asami helped me removed most of my attire and my underwear but left the dress and wig on me.

"Asami why wont you take it off?"

"Because you look beautiful and I have always wanted to fuck you in a dress." My face flushed red at that statement.

I tried to push him away yelling "Hentai" but to no avail. He lifted the white dress and placed his warm wet mouth over my cock sucking it slowly to tease me. he must be quite horny today and as am I because we were both panting already, he quickly grabbed the vile of lubrication of spilled it over him.

 **Asami Pov**

I smothered my cock in lube and I didn't need to prepare Akihito every night he was been wanting me to fuck him senseless for hours one day he got so horny I couldn't keep up with him so I placed a sleeping incense next to his bed which is harmless to the baby.

I shoved my cock inside him and Akihito moaned in pleasure I didn't have to start out slow this time ye kept yelling me fuck him faster I obliged, Akihito looked so damn sexy no matter what he wears but I have always wanted to fuck him in a dress I missed my chance at the ball because there was too much stuff and he was exhausted from dancing.

"Akihito you must be really horny tonight I can feel your hole twitching and you insides wanting more, don't worry I'll fuck you so hard you won't be able to stand tomorrow" I had to remove his dress I knew he would yell at me for dirtying it later.

I fucked him into oblivion all night long no doubt he'll be in bed all day.

4 months had passed and Akihito is in his 6 month he couldn't hide the bump anymore but I wouldn't want him to hide it, every night I lay beside him and I rub the baby bump feeling proud to share this with Akihito.

 **Akihito Pov**

Asami has been just so excited for the baby even though most cannot see it unless you knew the man, he is always so overprotective making sure I am safe, comfortable and have plenty of food but I haven't told him about the slight pain and each month it increases the closer it gets to the birth.

I don't want to hurt him so I am keeping quiet about it, when a male Parados is pregnant there is a 70% chance of death. He was just so happy to have my child that I couldn't ever tell him I don't think I ever will I just have to believe I will make it.

2 months have passed and I am big and half the time extremely moody and Asami is always at the receiving end of my yelling, crying, and sometimes throwing things but he embraced my mood swings and that just made me love him more.

I'm sitting alone out on the balcony rubbing circles on my belly singing the songs from my village as I think back on all the memories, it's hard to believe that I was kidnapped and sold as a pleasure slave to Asami and it wasn't long until I fell so deep in love with the man.

There's an ancient saying from my kind "people have 3 faces; one you show to the world, the second you show to close friends and family, and the third you never show it is the true reflection of who you are".

I believe it is true, I don't trust humans so I hide myself, I show all my love to Asami and I only the pain when I'm alone.

Deep down I am terrified of this pregnancy I wish to meet my child but I am scared that I will not meet them.


	13. Chapter 13

I am in my 9 month only a 2 weeks away from birth and I am getting even more terrified, so I decided to do something in case my fear came true.

I sat at a spare desk which was used for me learning to read and write though I can do it now but it is still messy, I grabbed a quill, the ink and paper. I began writing everything on my mind lifting the burden off my shoulders and on to the paper.

After I was finished folded it and sealed it inside an envelope with the wax seal stamp as a wedding gift from Fei Long.

I walked through the Palace and made my way to my unborn child's room which Asami help decorate; I walked up to the little cot and gently placed the letter on the soft bedding. I was walking down the stairs holding my bump for support when the pain shot straight up my spine and circled through my belly.

I collapsed on the steps barely holding onto the railing and my bump, screaming out in pain.

"Akihito Sama!" the panicked voice was Kirishima he immediately ran to my side and help lift my body down the rest of the stairs but then the pain came back and I screamed again, I was sure the entire kingdom could hear.

My legs gave out and Suoh the bigger bulkier Palace guard ran to me and picked my boy up carefully princess style, he followed Kirishima who instructed him to carry me to our bed chamber Asami and I share.

Kirishima ordered maid's to fetch the doctor, tub of hot water, towels and most importantly Asami. Suoh had gently laid me down on the bed placing several pillows behind my back, the doctor ran into the room and immediately begun working, Asami slammed the doors open and his eyes fixed on me he ran to my side holding my hand as I continued screaming.

The maids had brought all the necessities while the doctor lifted my robe out of the way it was the only thing I could wear that was comfortable. He lifted my legs and spread them but then he froze for a second before ordering a few maids to help me.

They would wipe my sweat and place a cold wet towel on my head to keep me cool.

 **Asami Pov**

I stood there holding Akihito's hand as he screamed in pain, I watched the doctor and he had frozen for a moment. I noticed something was strange so I moved over to the doctor and saw it 'blood' there was blood everywhere and it belonged to Akihito.

 _ **(NOTE: the birthing will be from the ass, I tried to put it in the script but I couldn't find a nicer way of explaining it.)**_

I was in shock before the doctor grabbed my sleeve and motioned to Akihito, I turned to look at him and he was panicking staring at me waiting for something. I have to act calm and collected to reassure him otherwise this could get worse.

"Don't worry everything is fine I was just shocked that it's so early"

"You're an amazing liar" he spoke softly but smiled.

He screamed again louder than before and the doctor ordered him to push after a few minutes he just went silent but before I did anything a cry could be heard filling the room and I turned my heard immediately to see the doctor lifting a newborn covered in blood and vernix caseosa.

The maids acted bathing the baby in the hot water and wrapping it in a towel, they walked over to me handing me my newborn child.

"Congratulations my King, you have a son…" I took the child carefully worried about hurting him, my mind was in a trance and I sat down on the bed beside Akihito.

My son quieted down and fell into sleep.

"Asami?" a hoarse whisper

"look Akihito it's our son….. Akihito…" when I looked at my wife he was pale as a white sheet.

"Akihito… what's wrong?" I asked in a panic voice.

I look at the doctor who hadn't once left his spot at the end of the bed still doing something.

"Doctor what is happening to him?" I demanded but then I felt a hand gently touch my arm and I looked down to Akihito staring up at me.

"Shhhh….. Asami you don't want to wake him" he whispered

I grabbed his hand and begged to doctor to save him.

"Asami…. I'm so sorry….." he closed his eyes and his breathing stopped.

My body froze I have no idea what is happening to me, why is he leaving me. The maid's moved me out of the room to give them room, they were running around assisting the doctor while they tried bringing him back.

I leant my back against the wall with my son sleeping in my arms and I slouched down siting on the floor as I felt tears roll down my cheeks, and I quietly sobbed hugging my son closer.


	14. Chapter 14

**Asami Pov**

I sat there for a good 10 minutes staring at my son who still has no name, I forced myself up and walked up to the baby's room, as I entered the decorated room which filled me with memories of Akihito and I arguing about the colours and such I tried to hold back the more tears to come.

I walked over to the cot and before I placed the small being down I saw a small letter addressed to me I picked it up and placed my son down wrapping a soft blanket over top.

I opened the letter and read quietly

Dear Asami,

How I wish you never have to read this letter but with the way

my body is acting I may just not get the chance to meet our child

I dreamt of raising our child together with the love that you never

Knew and yet I have betrayed you. You may hate me and never

Forgive me but I could not tell you the risk of my pregnancy that

Could take me away from you. If I am gone please remember that

I will always be there.

I love you

My heart just stopped I didn't realise he was hiding something this big from me, the pain he must have suffered alone and I couldn't help him. Kirishima knocked silently on the door.

"Asami Sama… Akihito is stable, he is still alive"

….

I stood outside the door holding my newborn in my arms as he slept, I didn't notice until know but he has the same tattoo on his left arm like a sleeve and it's glowing a bright blue, Kirishima opened the door quietly to reveal Akihito laying on the bed wrapped in sheets.

I walk up to the bed and sit beside him holding our son closer to him so he can see his creation.

Akihito smiled and lifts his hand to our son who gripped his little pinkie with his whole hand, I chuckled at the sight. I noticed just how exhausted Akihito looked; I could see a glowing light just barely coming into view under the sheets as he turned slightly.

Their tattoos are glowing at the same time, is it a connection?

"The tattoos glow when our souls connect, they didn't glow until I was brought back to the living" he explained.

…

"What should we name him?" I asked

Akihito watched the little creation as it slept and spoke

"Tetsuya…."

I smiled the name suited him well.

…

It's been 8 years since then and I could not have been happier with my life, however there was one small problem. My son Tetsuya has inherited my obsession with Akihito, because of this I hardly get any time alone with him.

He has my black hair always combed back and Akihito's blue eyes, even though he has my intelligence he got Akihito's mischievousness.

I am just glad that I got the family I never thought I would have, my beautiful wife and my son who has been loved unconditionally.

 **Thank you everyone for hanging in there with me, I tried so hard to think of the next chapter to keep you all interested.**


End file.
